


baby teeth

by joeri



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gautier Brothers, Gen, Lowercase, Sibling Abuse, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeri/pseuds/joeri
Summary: sylvain wants to give miklan what he wants.





	baby teeth

they’re five and six. there’s a lot that happens between five and six. miklan’s begun to lose some teeth, some on purpose and some not so. all of sylvain’s are still tiny and twinkling when he smiles. there’s no holes in his face like miklan has in his. he chews on rocks to see if he’ll get anything for them, trading ivory for gold.

and they’re playing outside when sylvain grabs a piece of chalk and forces miklan to sit down.

miklan’s got a boy in his eye-line, with sharp amber eyes and a horsetail he wants to tug. miklan’s got more important things than to sit in the dirt with sylvain but here he is. because you see, there’s a lot that happens between five and six and sylvain still doesn’t know this. he thinks he can just tie his big brother down into making pictures in the dirt with him. miklan has places to be and infatuations to discover.

but sylvain draws poorly into the top of miklans hand. its clumsy. it hurts. the red chalk is barely visible and he has to press down entirely too hard to make his skin come up pink with the design.

“what are you _doing_?” miklan barks, slapping his wrist from sylvain’s grip.

sylvain’s smiling with a hole in his mouth—one of his fronts fell out last night, and he says “i gave you the crest, now you have one too!”

it’s so earnest, and miklan takes a few more of sylvain’s teeth out.

**Author's Note:**

> wish it was longer but i got hit by a sudden urge to make little gautiers, and miklan surprisingly hurts


End file.
